


Tell Me Awful Things

by Danipezz22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danipezz22/pseuds/Danipezz22
Summary: Lars and Sadie fluff





	Tell Me Awful Things

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the bad writing

It was late, but a usual time for these thoughts. He sat against the wall on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest and his phone in his hands. He was ready to type, terrified, but ready. He was just drowning in a wave of sadness right now and he didn't know if she would comfort him or not. He was mentally begging that she would respond with a comforting reply. And when she did he unloaded all of his baggage unto her. His head was spinning and he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as tears began to build up. She told him she'd be right over and soon enough she was in his room and the silence was consuming both of them. "Lars," she began quietly, "You don't have to pretend you're okay around me ya know,"

"I can't full out say I'm insecure or sad about anything either,"

"But you can let me know what's wrong or if something is bothering you,"

He paused, he turned to her every time that he seemed to break down. He didn't want to use her like this, and he was now realizing what this must look like to her. "Sadie I'm not using you I swear, I just, you're the only one who gets it." He was running a hand through his hair as he tucked his head in as if he was trying to shrink away from life.

"Lars, I know it's okay."

"It's not, I don't want you to think I'm using you,"

"You're not, you just need a friend,"

"I need you."

He was now staring into her eyes and she had slid a hand on top of his.  His eyes glistened with the tears held back from before.  "I never feel alone when I'm with you, Sadie," He glanced down and started to blush.  "You're the only person that gets me and doesn't try to change me just help."

"I would never want to change you Lars,"

"Everyone else does,"

"What do you mean?"

Lars swallowed down some irrational thoughts and turned away from Sadie.  She gave him a confused and concerned look, almost prompting him again.  He gritted his teeth before spilt out his emotional turmoil.  "I never feel good enough for anyone, no one will ever want me,"

"That's not true Lars," Sadie felt a pang of anger sadness strike her.

"You don't know Sadie," His hands went to the side of his face and into his hair.  "No one knows what it's like to be such a failure.  No one will ever love someone as insecure and stupid as me."  He was beginning to sob and all Sadie could do was sit there and watch him fall apart.  "I'm so insecure all the time and it's not okay and everyone is going to get sick of me, I know it."

"Lars, you're so far from the truth," Sadie's own eyes were filling up with tears.  "Everyone loves you,"

"From a distance,"

"Not me,"

He picked his head up with wide eyes to see her crying with him.  "Sadie-"

"You think you're all alone Lars, but you're not.  I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"But I don't want you to feel burdened by me," he spoke quietly wiping tears away.

"No.  I won't because I need you too Lars." She practically fell into him, sobbing now.

"I'm sorry Sadie."

"Don't be, just don't think you're alone because you're not."

They sat in silence as Sadie cried the last of her tears out.  He just held her.  Playing with her cute blonde hair.  He didn't want to unload anymore on her then what he had.  He was difficult and he knew it, but he was glad she cared so much.  He just felt so lonely even with others.  The dreadful feeling was tearing him apart everyday.  It would put him in the worst headspace and he would think awful thoughts and he couldn't handle it any more. Nut when he was with Sadie, now that was a different story. He felt important and loved and like he was someone important. Stuff he usually didn't feel alone. But recently, even Sadie couldn't bring those feelings out and he was starting to feel numb everywhere. But nights like these would bring him out of those awful places for a while and let him cry it out and get things off of his chest. If this was a cycle he was glad to have her along with him. She cared enough to pull him out and keep him safe. She wasn't annoyed or bother and he never felt like he was being a bother to her. She always welcomed him with open arms and it was the most comforting feeling ever. He felt safe. He let a sigh out and leaned his head back against the wall while still playing with Sadie's hair. Everything was okay, it feels horrible right now, but it's okay. 

 


End file.
